


Mama Bear

by MissMcCarthy



Category: Avengers, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Language, this is pretty much a crack story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:27:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21543004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMcCarthy/pseuds/MissMcCarthy
Summary: You don't take it very well your husband gets locked up on the Raft when you're 8 months pregnant.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	Mama Bear

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I wrote this in about an hour so it's not going to be my highest quality writing tbh. However, the idea had me chuckling and I'm determined to post one story/chapter per day in November and I wasn't about to lose it at this point so.... enjoy!

The summer sun was pounding down on you, fueling your fire as you stormed down the busy New York City streets. You hated the city, there was a reason you loved your little home in the country. There were too many people, everything smelled and you simply hated it with a passion. Normally, you struggled to find your way through the heavy crowds, but today people veered out of your way. Whether it was because of the murderous look on your face, or the fact that you were heavily pregnant you weren’t entirely sure, but you certainly weren’t going to argue. 

Flinging open the door to the tower, you cut past the line of people waiting to check-in and went right up to the receptionist. When she turned to ask you to wait in line, you put your hand up to silence her. She nervously looked around for a security guard, before turning back to face you.

“I’m here to speak with Tony Stark.” your voice held barely controlled anger. 

“I’m sorry, do you have an appointment, Mrs. …?” she trailed off, trying to be professional.

You leaned over to read her name tag before turning to meet her gaze again, “Look, Ashley, I’m sorry to be this person but I swear to God if you don’t either get Tony Stark down here or me up there in the next few minutes, I’m going to snap.” Your voice was cold as you stared at her, waiting to see what she’d do.

After a moment’s hesitation, she picked up the phone. When the other person had picked up she began to speak, “Mr. Stark, sir, there’s a woman down here who wants to talk to you. No, she won’t say her name.”

You waved your hand to get her attention, “Tell him it’s about the Raft.”

She passed along your message, and hung up, “If you’ll follow me ma’am.” she offered, voice nervous.

You let out a sharp sigh, “Sorry to be a bitch to you, Ashley. It’s not your fault.” you muttered an apology as you followed her into the elevator. 

She smiled nervously at you, and the ride to the top floor was silent. When the doors opened, she waved you out, “He’ll be with you shortly” and she quickly retreated back, clearly anxious to get away from you.

Three minutes later, Tony still had yet to show and you were losing the few shreds of patience you had left. By five minutes, you were tapping your foot and plotting his murder. When the ten-minute mark rolled around, you were done.

“ANTHONY EDWARD STARK! If you don’t get your ass out here right now, I’m going to murder you!” your scream echoed throughout the suite. 

Less than a minute later, a slightly concerned Tony looked around the corner, “I’m sorry to keep you waiting. Let’s cut to the chase, do I know you?”

Your face was a violent red color, half from anger and half leftover being out in the summer sun. Your hair was messy, and you were sweaty. In short, you looked like hell. You could see him studying you, trying to place where he could know you from.

You stalked towards him quickly, “No you do not fucking know me, but you’re damn well going to fix what you did” you spat.

He glanced down at your baby bump before looking back up at you, “You don’t look good. Maybe you should sit down and we can talk?”

“The only thing we’re going to talk about is you releasing my husband from the Raft. I am eight months pregnant, I am exhausted, and if my husband misses the birth of our child I will gut you like a pig!” you tapped him on the chest angrily for emphasis. 

Tony’s eyes opened wide. He’d been prepared for a lot of things when he’d heard there was an angry woman asking for him, but a very pissed off, heavily pregnant woman was not one of them. Particularly not when she was asking about her husband on the Raft.

“Ma’am” his voice was soothing, he was seriously starting to worry you were going to go into labor from sheer anger and he was slightly worried you were serious about your threat to gut him, “I don’t know your name, so I don’t know who your husband is. Care to help me out a little?”

“My name is [Y/N] Barton. You locked up my husband, Clint. And you’re going to give him back. Today.” you crossed your arms over your chest, glaring at him.

Tony looked at you curiously, “As far as I know, Clint isn’t married..?” 

You snorted, grabbing out your phone and showed him the pictures of you and Clint at your wedding, “Seems there’s a lot you don’t know, Mr. Stark. Now, go get my husband.”

“Mrs. Barton, I can’t just go pick him up. He’s broken the law.” his voice was soothing, and all it did was piss you off. 

“Do I look like I fucking care? You’re going to pick him up. Now, Tony. Or else..” you growled. 

“Or else what?” he raised one eyebrow, staring at you cockily. You were eight months pregnant, what could you even do?

“Or else, I’m going to go to the news station down the street, sobbing about how Mr. Stark arrested my husband and threw me out of my home. Or maybe I’ll say the kid is yours. Maybe I’ll say you threatened my husband’s life if I went public about the Raft. But you see, if I walk in there all they’re going to see, all the world is going to see is an extremely pregnant, sobbing woman who is being victimized by Iron Man.” she took a deep breath before continuing, “And yes, you’ll sue me for slander and likely a restraining order but by that point, there will be many people who will take my side over yours, and your reputation won’t be coming back from that.”

Tony sat there in silence for a long moment, shock evident on his face, “Are you… Are you blackmailing me?”

“Yes.” you didn’t hesitate to answer, shrugging.

“That’s illegal. And I have it on tape because you just said it aloud?” Tony sounded puzzled as he stared at you cautiously.

“That’s true. But, if you do anything but give me my husband back, I will destroy your reputation with every dirty little secret Clint has said about you, and you don’t want to know what I can do.” Your voice was cold as you stared him down.

~~~~~~

Three hours later, Tony Stark touched down on the Raft, and quickly walked up to Clint’s cell, tapping on the door to get his attention. Clint sat up on the bed where he’d been lounging, and turned to look at him curiously.

“Your wife is fucking terrifying,” Tony told him, and a small grin crept across Clint’s face. 

“[Y/N] came to see you? How is she?” his voice was eager.

“Does she always threaten to gut people like a pig? Or destroy them completely?” Tony asked curiously.

He smirked, “That’s my girl alright. I’m surprised she let you go, she normally likes to play with her prey longer.”

“We made a deal.” Tony unlocked Clint’s cell door, “You’re retired. And you’re going to wear an ankle bracelet so we can track you, but in return for letting you go home, I get to keep my balls. Those are her actual words by the way, and I don’t know if she was being literal or not, but she scares me, Clint. Pretty sure it’s a punishment making you stay with her.”

~~~~~~

The next morning, you woke up bright and early in your home to the sound of the front door shutting. You smirked into the pillow, turning to watch as your bedroom door swung open and your husband walked in. He didn’t pause before he climbed onto the bed, pinning you beneath him and kissing you, taking your breath away.

After a few long minutes, Clint leaned back to grin at you, his hand going to rest on your baby bump, “I hear you weren’t playing nice yesterday…”

“Well, I heard that if you ever try to leave us like that again, the person I’m coming for is you” you grumbled, glaring up at him. 

“That’s my girl” he whispered, leaning in and capturing your lips again.


End file.
